Graham Fletcher
Graham Fletcher, also known as 'The Traveler', helps Jamie Tyler and Holly escape from The Village in Oblivion. History Seven years before the events of Oblivion, Graham Fletcher comes to The Village on his houseboat called the Lady Jane as The Traveler. His real name is unknown to the villagers but they let him in because he has resources, such as food and medicine. He also has a dozen bottles of whisky that made him friends. His horse, which was used to pull his barge, was put to work in the fields but ended up being killed for meat. The Traveler was a good craftsman and helped mend roofs that had been damaged by storms. He rebuilt the wall at the bottom of the pig field. The Lady Jane is moored a quarter of a mile down the river and The Traveler lives alone. It is revealed in Oblivion that he was sent to The Village by Susan Ashwood, who was aware of another door. ''Oblivion When Jamie Tyler is found, he is brought before The Village Council at one of their Assemblies. The Traveler arrives, uninvited, and states his opinion even if the villagers do not want to hear it. The Villagers recognise Jamie as the boy in a 'Wanted' poster, but The Traveler's suggestion convinces them not to go the police, as £100,000 (a reward made by Nightrise Corporation) does not mean much in The Village as it is self-sufficient and has been kept hidden for ten years. Miss Keyland betrays the villagers by calling the police about Jamie. The police arrive and shoot at the villagers. The Traveler is the one who breaks the generator which allows Holly and Jamie to escape through the police line. He catches them outside the church, and he wants Jamie to leave Holly and flee. However, Jamie refuses to leave her to die, and the Traveler gives in and agrees to take her. They follow him down the main road, where they get on the ''Lady Jane. Holly steers whilst Jamie gets some sleep. The Traveler explains that he is there to help them. They travel to London, but at first are invited to dinner by some friendly-looking villagers who turn out to be canninbals. They escape when the police seem to have followed them, by spotting the boat, and there is a shootout between the cannibalistic villagers and the police. The Traveler blows up his boat to make it seem like they died ashis boat exits a tunnel. Whilst they climb up a ladder attached to the roof of the tunnel, into an underground pod. In the pod is Susan Ashwood, the medium, whom Jamie is especially pleased to see, as well as other survivors who have been funded by Nexus. Graham with his brother Will, escort Holly and Jamie into London, so that they can get to St. Meredith's Church where the door is. Jamie wakes up knowing something is wrong, and they travel to the door. They fight off the Old Ones' minions, but as soon as Jamie and Holly disappear, the police give up and the Fletcher brothers are able to fight their way out. The Traveler marries Sophie, according to Holly and moves to live in a village with other survivors of the Old Ones' destruction, including Richard Cole and Holly. Category:Allies of The Five Category:Oblivion Characters Category:English Characters Category:Males